I Don't Love You
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Doyoung merasa cinta bukanlah hal yang penting saat sebuah hubungan telah sampai di akhir yang semua orang bilang sebagai akhir yang bahagia, pernikahan. Jaehyun merasa cinta bukan pula hal yang harus dia rasakan untuk seseorang yang telah berbagi selimut, ranjang dan kehangatan bersamanya. Sepasang namja yang menikah, yang berusaha untuk bahagia. Jaedo / Jaehyun x Doyoung / NCT
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Love You**

.

CHAPTER 1

Warning! YAOI, Marriage life, **MPREG,** Angst gagal, TYPOS

Pair! Jaehyun X Doyoung

Slight! Jaehyun x Irene

NCT adalah punya Sment, Saya Cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

Dingin menusuk kulit.

 _Sunyi, sepi... Aku benci_.

Tatapannya menusuk jauh jantungku yang detaknya pun mulai terasa sakit.

Bagaimana aku harus memulai?

Bagaimana aku harus mengakhiri tanpa menyakiti?

Kuremat tanganku di sisi kursi. Mencari cara untuk hilang, namun tidak pergi.

.

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku tidak ingin tahu.

Kututup semua indra. Kuabaikan semua tanya.

Harus bagaimana aku sekarang?

Kemana aku harus berkelana?

Jika sang jarum kompas mulai menunjukkan keraguannya.

.

 **Jaehyun Pov.**

Aku meninggalkan rumah dengan dasi yang dipasangkan Doyoung. Rapi, namun mencekik leherku terlalu kuat. Tidak aku beri dia keluhan, tidak aku beri dia protesan. Cukup dengan pergi saja akan membantuku merasa sedikit longgar. Semudah itu.

Di kantor, semua orang menyapaku dengan hangat. Bukan karena aku memperlakukan mereka dengan hangat pula, namun karena sebuah lencana kecil di kerah jas formal yang membuat perbedaan kasta terlihat jelas. Aku pemimpin, mereka bawahan. Bawahan harus memperlakukan pemimpin dengan baik. Dan pemimpin, akan melakukan hal yang wajar pada bawahannya. Tidak terlalu ramah, tidak terlalu baik, hanya biasa-biasa saja.

Ruangan sudah dalam suhu yang pas saat aku masuk. Dokumen yang menggunung di meja tak lagi jadi bahan erangan, sudah biasa. Aku duduk di seberang meja. Mulai mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya kukerjakan.

.

 **Doyoung Pov.**

Aku meninggalkan rumah dengan dasi yang kupasang sendiri. Rapi, sempurna. Tak lupa aku kunci pintu dari rumah yang kosong. Satu tangan kujalin dengan tangan kecil Jeno yang berlonjak girang di hari ke limanya di sekolah. Buah hatiku, duniaku.

Setiap pagi sejak beberapa hari lalu, kulihat dia selalu berlari senang masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku dengan begitu mudah untuk meraih tangan teman-temannya yang berteriak tak kalah antusias. Ada rasa sesak kala tak kurasakan lagi hangat tubuhnya dalam jangkauan. Aku tak terbiasa tanpanya sejak dia lahir. Aku masih tak bisa percaya, bertahun-tahun telah terlewati dengannya. Dengan denga **nya**.

" _Appa, saranghae!_ "

Jeno berlari ke arahku lalu mencium bibirku seperti biasanya.

" _Eoh_... Sudah sana. Belajar yang rajin dan buat _daddy_ -mu bangga."

Jagoan kecilku mengangguk antusias lalu kembali berlari masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Saat itu, aku telah terlambat.

"Kau terlambat, Doyoung-ah."

" _Ne_ , sepertinya akan terus seperti itu."

Ten, teman kerja satu departemenku, menyapa sambil mengetik pekerjaannya di komputer. Ia melirik, melewati sekat yang memisahkan meja kami.

"Apa Jeno rewel?"

"Tidak. Kalau ada seseorang yang rewel, itu pasti aku. Hahaha..."

"Dasar kau ini. Dia 'kan sudah besar jadi wajar kalau mulai suka bermain diluar ketimbang denganmu."

"Iya-iya. Aku tahu kau lebih pengalaman," kuraih beberapa dokumen yang serayanya baru masuk pagi ini untuk kuserahkan pada ketua manajer. "Aku mau menyerahkan ini dulu."

"Eh, apa? Ah... dokumen itu... eum..." Kulihat dengan heran tingkah Ten. Ada yang salah dengan caranya bicara. "Kenapa tidak nanti siang saja?"

"Hah?" saat aku mengantarnya nanti siang, semua sudah terlambat karena dokumen itu harus segera ditandatangani. Aku yakin Ten tahu persis masalah itu. Maka, saat dia memukul kepalanya sendiri karena ucapannya, aku hanya tergelak. "Sudah ya..."

"DOYOUNG!"

Panggilannya kuabaikan. Aku menuju ruang ketua manajer yang tak jauh dari mejaku.

Saat aku hampir mengetuk pintu kayu itu, sebuah suara yang samar terdengar dari sebaliknya. Suara lembut milik seorang wanita juga suara bass seorang laki-laki. Membeku aku dibuatnya, beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya aku tetap mengetuk kayu persegi itu.

"Manajer Jung, ini Sekretaris Kim."

Butuh beberapa saat sampai pemilik ruangan menyahut. Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan langkah pasti. Seorang wanita telah lebih dulu ada di sana. Dengan pakaian berwarna peach yang serasa mencerahkan dunia. Dia tersenyum sopan, sangat anggun dan berkelas.

"Maaf mengganggu, manajer Bae."

" _Aniya_... kau 'kan harus mengerjakan pekerjaanmu. Silahkan..." dia bergeser beberapa langkah guna memberi jalan bagiku mendekati Jaehyun.

"Ada beberapa persetujuan yang membutuhkan tanda tangan anda..." lalu pekerjaanku dimulai.

.

 **Jaehyun Pov.**

Baru beberapa saat aku duduk dan membaca dokumen-dokumen yang sudah kuhapal benar strukturnya, seorang wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan. Senyumannya yang cerah mengundangku untuk ikut tersenyum senang. Kecantikannya yang alami dengan polesan sedikit make up membuatku terpana seketika.

"Manajer Jung..."

"Owh! Irene... berhenti memanggilku demikian saat kita bedua."

Aku bangkit dari kursi untuk mendekatinya. Kuambil tubuhnya untuk selanjutnya kudekap dalam pelukanku. Tubuhnya serasa begitu sempurna, seakan menjadi pecahan puzzle yang lain dari tubuhku. Aku hendak mencium bibir merahnya yang menggoda, namun dia menahan.

"Masih pagi. Aku tidak mau make up-ku berantakan." Ucapannya sukses membuatku mendesah kesal. Dia tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku itu. "Eoh... dasimu kelihatannya tidak nyaman. Sini aku benarkan."

Alasan inilah kenapa aku tidak pernah mengeluh dengan cara Doyoung mengikat dasi di leherku. Karena selalu ada Irene yang siap memperbaikinya. Dengan sentuhan plus-plus yang membuatku terbuai.

"Hari ini kau ada acara?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga. Kenapa?"

"Temani aku mencari baju ya. Lusa akan ada pertemuan dengan kolega kita dari Jepang."

"Dengan senang hati..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung."

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Begitulah kurasa. Perasaanku pada Irene sepertinya adalah cinta.

Saat kami sedang dalam puncaknya mencari romansa, pintu ruanganku diketuk.

"Manajer Jung, ini Sekretaris Kim."

Kami berdua saling tatap untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya wanita itu tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauh dariku. Begitu pula aku yang segera kembali ke balik meja.

"Masuk."

Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian rapinya masuk membawa dokumen-dokumen baru. Pemandangan yang setiap hari datang pula namun tak pernah kutunggu kehadirannya.

Doyoung menatapku sebentar sebelum beralih pada Irene.

"Maaf mengganggu, manajer Bae."

" _Aniya_... kau 'kan harus mengerjakan pekerjaanmu. Silahkan..."

Doyoung mendekatiku lalu menjelaskan semua isi dari map yang dia bawa. Aku mendengarkannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak kecolongan satu pun proyek yang dirasa kurang pas. Setidaksuka apapun aku pada dokumen-dokumen itu, mereka semua adalah tanggung jawab yang harus aku terima dengan baik. Tidak setengah-setengah.

"Hanya ini saja. Lalu jam 1 siang nanti akan ada rapat direksi. Sekedar mengingatkan."

"Iya, aku ingat. Kau boleh pergi."

Ada rasa tidak enak saat aku mempersilahkan Doyoung keluar sementara Irene masih ada di tempatnya untuk waktu yang tak singkat. Tapi, nyatanya Doyoung adalah orang yang baik. Dia pamit tanpa meninggalkan tatapan membunuh padaku apalagi pada Irene. Sebaliknya, dia malah tersenyum simpul.

"Doyoung... orang yang sangat baik." Celetuk Irene.

"Iya begitulah," Aku mengambil napas sambil tak melepaskan pandangan dari Irene. "Tapi, baik bukan jaminan semua orang nyaman berada di dekatnya."

.

 **Doyoung Pov.**

"Doyoung-ah..."

"Hmmm?"

Kuletakkan dokumen yang telah ditandatangani Jaehyun di meja biasa. Setelah itu aku berjalan ke arah mejaku, dimana Ten telah menunggu.

" _Gwenchana?"_

Tugas baru sudah menunggu. Laporan, serta jadwal yang harus aku susun untuk esok hari. Jadi, aku menjawabnya sambil tak melepas atensi dari layar komputer.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

Ten tak langsung menjawab. Aku melirik padanya diam-diam. Dia menggingit bibir bawahnya yang menandakan kecemasan di hatinya. Selalu saja seperti ini.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Johnny? Agaknya hari ini kau sedikit aneh."

"Doyoung! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Buka mata dan telingamu lebar-lebar!"

Tiba-tiba dia meninggikan suaranya. Beberapa karyawan lain sampai memandang ke arah kami. Melihat ketidakmenyesalan Ten, aku mengambil alih untuk minta maaf.

"Ten..."

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengabaikanku? Aku berusaha menjagamu, Youngie. Kenapa kau tidak mau dengarkan aku? Dia selingkuh!"

Aku apresiasi kalimatnya kali ini. Hanya karena dia berbisik dengan nada kemarahan yang meledak-ledak. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukan itu. Jadi, aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Doyoung-ah... Ini bukan saatnya bercanda."

Keseriusan dari kalimatnya membuatku mau tak mau berhenti tertawa. Kuhadap dia yang masih terbakar emosi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia marah pada hal yang bukan urusannya.

"Ini kantor. Kau tidak bisa mencampurkan urusan pribadimu dengan pekerjaan... Begitu caranya ketika sepasang orang yang telah menikah bekerja di tempat yang sama," aku mengambil napas sembari memutar otak. "Dan ini bukan urusanmu Ten. Sungguh, aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk hubungan kami. Lagi pula, kami masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Tidak ada yang berubah."

Sudah lebih dari satu tahun Ten menerocosiku dengan wanti-wanti yang sama, berasal dari masalah yang tak pernah berubah. Aku menyayangi Ten yang begitu perhatian dan peduli padaku. Tapi, masalah ini hanya aku yang bisa menyelesaikannya.

.

 **Jaehyun Pov.**

Rapat selesai jam 4 sore. Semua orang telah keluar dari ruangan kecuali aku dan Doyoung yang merupakan sekretarisku. Kami sedikit bicara mengenai presentasi yang akan aku tampilkan minggu depan yang masih berhubungan dengan rapat hari ini.

"Apa kau ada acara hari ini? Jeno sepertinya ingin dijemput olehmu." Ucap Doyoung saat pembicaraan kami tentang presentasi selesai.

"Ah... sebenarnya aku sudah ada janji."

"Dengan Irene?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu cukup membuatku mematung. "Aku penasaran, kenapa kau dekat sekali dengannya. Yah... untuk ukuran sesama manajer, sebatas rekan kerja, kenapa harus sering pergi berdua?"

Aku sudah duga dia telah mendengarnya. Tapi, baru kali ia bertanya dengan gamblang.

"Kami hanya berteman dekat."

"Iya, aku tahu kok." Dia menjeda kalimatnya. "Tapi, kuharap pertemananmu dengannya tidak membuatmu lupa dengan kami yang menunggumu di rumah."

Dadaku seketika terasa sesak mendengarnya. Meski tidak ada nada curiga ataupun kemarahan dalam perkataan Doyoung, rasanya kalimat itu sukses membuat beban berat jatuh ke pundakku.

"Manajer Jung! Ah, ada sekretaris Kim ternyata. Maaf, menggaggu." Seorang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tidak-tidak! Kami sudah selesai manajer Bae. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku."

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Doyoung sudah pergi dari sini meninggalkanku dengan Irene.

"Kita jadi pergi?"

"Tentu..."

.

 **Doyoung Pov.**

Kutinggalkan mereka berdua. Memang apa lagi yang harus kulakukan selain itu? Menyeret Jaehyun meninggalkan Irene. Itu tidak mungkin. Jaehyun tidak akan mau.

"APPA!"

Teriakan melengking yang sangat kukenal membuatku berbalik. Mataku membulat saat melihat sosok kecil Jeno berlari mendekatiku. Perasaan hangat langsung menyergap kala melihatnya tersenyum cerah sambil menerima sambutanku untuk memeluknya.

"Aigoo... aigoo... kau membesarkan anakmu dengan sangat baik Doyoung."

"Ah! Eommonie... kau ada disini? Kenapa?"

Ibu Jaehyun ternyata datang bersama Jeno. Aku baru saja menyadarinya.

"Tadi Jeno pulang cepat tapi ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi jadi sekolahnya menelponku. Aku menjemputnya dan membawanya kemari. Lagipula, suamiku merindukannya."

"Omo! Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak eommonie..."

"Ah! Jangan begitu, Jeno kan cucuku. Aku juga bertanggung jawab akan dia."

Aku bersyukur memiliki ibu mertua seperti ibu Jaehyun. Seseorang yang terbuka dan bersifat cerah. Ia tak pernah membuatku merasa sulit seperti ibu mertua kebanyakan. Bahkan, berkali-kali beliau membantuku mengurus Jeno. Seperti sekarang.

"Eomma..."

Jaehyun keluar dari ruang rapat yang beberapa saat lalu aku tinggalkan. Irene berjalan di belakang namja itu.

" _Daddy!"_ Jeno berontak dari dekapanku demi mendekati ayahnya yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya di kantor. Meski begitu Jaehyun dengan semangat menggendong Jeno. "Daddy, aku kangen daddy! Kenapa sih kalau pagi berangkat duluan terus? Aku kan ingin diantar daddy."

"Aih! Jagoan daddy manja ya... sini cium dulu sini."

Kedekatan mereka membuat hatiku serasa mau meledak. Sangat senang rasanya. Namun, saat pandanganku teralih pada Irene, perasaan takut yang asing itu datang. Wanita itu dengan berani mendekati Jaehyun yang menimang Jeno.

"Hai, Jeno..."

Tanpa sadar aku merapat pada ibu Jaehyun. Suara merdu itu, senyuman itu...

" _Daddy, nugu?"_

Tidak! Jaehyun, jangan jawab!

"Ini _Irene imo_ , temannya daddy."

Jae...

"Hihihi... teman daddy cantik." Tangan kecil Jeno mengusap wajah Irene. Aku membeku. Rasanya sesuatu yang sangat berharga milikku siap diambil oleh seseorang di depan mataku sendiri. Ketakutan yang hebat membuatku bergetar. Pemandangan indah antara Jaehyun, Jeno dan Irene itu bagai mimpi buruk. "Tapi, appa dan Jaemin lebih cantik. Hehehe..."

"Jaemin, _nugu_?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Teman Jeno. Tapi, dia lebih suka dekat sama Malk hyung sih... tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Doyoung... nak..." Ibu Jaehyun menggoyang bahuku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya eommonie. Aku baik."

Pemandangan mengerikan di hadapanku akhirnya hilang kala ayah Jaehyun datang. Dia siap pulang dilihat dari penampilannya yang sedikit lebih santai.

"Presedir Jung. Selamat sore." Irene menyapanya dengan sopan dan ayah Jaehyun menyambutnya dengan senyum berwibawa.

"Jaehyun-ah. Aku dan ibumu pinjam Jeno sehari ya? Kami merindukannya."

"Appa, Anakku bukan barang!"

"Yah! Jangan memonopoli cucuku. Berbagilah sedikit. Jeno, sini harabojie gendong."

Anak empat tahun itu hanya menurut saja. Dia beralih ke gendongan ayah Jaehyun dalam sekejap.

"Doyoung-ah, kami merindukan Jeno. Biarkan dia di rumah kami semalam ya. Besok juga kan dia libur sekolah."

"Tentu _abonim._ "

Jeno sangat menyayangi kedua kakek neneknya. Mau bagaimana lagi, orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Hanya mereka yang bisa memberikan kasih sayang kakek dan nenek pada Jeno.

" _Gurae..._ Kau pulanglah dengan Jaehyun dan nikmati malam kalian. Aku tahu, punya anak kecil itu pasti susah mencari moment berdua."

Tiba-tiba kurasakan pipiku memanas. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku malu. Dan lagi, ada Irene di sana yang sepertinya tak sanggup menyembunyikan raut wajah kecewanya.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo kita semua pulang. Ke basecamp sama-sama..." ibu Jaehyun menyeret anak dan menantunya. Tapi, ia kemudian teringat Irene. "Ah! Manager Bae, kau membawa kendaraan?"

"Aku, akan naik bis." Ucap wanita itu.

"Tidak-tidak! Jaehyun, kau antarkan dia dulu sampai rumah baru kalian berdua pulang ya..."

Lalu begitulah kami ada di sini. Di samping mobil Jaehyun yang bahkan bisa kuhitung berapa kali aku menaikinya. Aku nyaris membuka pintu belakang saat tiba-tiba Jaehyun menyeletuk.

"Kenapa duduk disitu? Duduk di depan bersamaku."

Sebuah tawaran yang mengejutkan. Aku melihat Irene sekilas. Dia hanya memasang wajah biasa miliknya. Tapi, aku menurut.

.

 **Jaehyun Pov.**

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mencuri pandang lewat kaca spion untuk melihat Irene. Dia sedang tidak baik. Rencana kami gagal karena seseorang yang kini duduk di sampingku, yang sialnya adalah orang yang aku nikahi. Bukan aku menyalahkannya, Doyoung juga tidak meminta semua ini terjadi. Tapi, rasa kesal tetap ada di hatiku entah untuk kejadian tak terduga ini atau untuk Doyoung.

Kulihat spion depan sekali lagi. Kali ini Irene juga melihatku lewat benda yang sama. Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang mampu membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman. Ingin sekali setiap hari kulihat senyuman itu mengambut setiap aku bangun tidur. Tapi, kenyataannya yang ada hanyalah kasur kosong karena ditinggal pemiliknya. Doyoung tidak pernah ada di sana setiap kali aku bangun. Bahkan ketika kami melewati malam panas bersama sebelumnya.

Meninggalkan kaca spion, tak sengaja kulihat Doyoung yang menatapku dengan wajah datar. Aku ketahuan.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya, manajer Jung, sekretaris Kim."

"Ye, semoga harimu menyenangkan manajer Bae."

Mobilku melaju lagi setelah menurunkan Irene di apartemennya. Arah rumah kami berbeda. Jadilah kini aku dan Doyoung harus berbalik arah dan terjebak kemacetan petang yang menyebalkan.

"Haruskah kuhidupkan radio?" tawar Doyoung.

"Ya, tolong. Aku hampir mati stress sekarang."

Sebuah lagu sountrack drama langsung terputar sesaat setelah Doyoung menghidupkan radionya. Kami berpandangan ketika menyadari judul lagu yang memenuhi mobil itu.

"Astaga, sudah berapa lama kita tidak mendengar lagu ini?" seru Doyoung.

"Ya, lagu duet kita di perpisahan sekolah. Benar-benar sudah sangat lama." Ingatanku terbang ke 10 tahun yang lalu saat kami membawakan lagu ini bersama di acara perpisahan sekolah. Benar, hubungan kami sudah selama itu. Kami berteman sejak SMA dan menikah saat kami lulus kuliah. Saat itu kedua orang tua kami yang mempersiapkan segalanya. Aku dan Doyoung hanya mengiayakan saja saat kami dijodohkan. Entah apa yang membuatku bisa mengatakan ya dengan cepat saat ibu bilang aku harus menikah dengan Doyoung.

"Dramanya juga bagus... aku ingin menontonnya lagi."

"Tidak masuk akal. Sekarang mana ada yang menjual kasetnya." Celetukku.

"Benar juga..."

Lagu berjudul To You itu selesai berputar. Kami bernyayi dengan lirih selama lagu itu mengalun sambil mengingat masa-masa dimana aku masih menjadi temannya. Saat itu semua terasa sangat mudah.

[Petang semuanya... disini masih denganku. Johnny Seo...]

"Ah! Ini pacarnya Ten."

Aku tak terlalu menggubrisnya. Yang kutahu, Ten adalah teman dekat Doyoung di kantor.

[Hari ini aku sangat sedih karena kekasihku marah-marah. Dia sedang kesal dengan temannya yang sulit diatur. Dan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan dia melemparkan kemarahannya padaku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun... jangan marahi aku.]

Doyoung tertawa mendengar lawakan Johnny. Mungkin yang sedang Johnny bicarakan adalah Doyoung. Atau, mungkin yang lain. Entahlah.

[Dia juga menyuruhku mengirimkan pesan pada temannya itu lewat radio. Begini... ehem ehm... YAH! KAU INI SUDAH TIDAK WARAS YA!? KENAPA PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU TERUS!? INI SUDAH SETAHUN, BODOH! AKU SUDAH CAPEK MENGINGATKANMU! TINGGALKAN DIA KARENA DIA SUDAH SELINGKUH DASAR- pip]

"Aku yakin Ten sedang PMS sekarang."

Doyoung mematikan radionya. Dia juga tak menatap padaku.

"Ya, mungkin saja."

.

 **Doyoung Pov.**

"Mandilah dulu. Aku akan masak makan malam."

Jaehyun menuruti perkataanku tanpa membantah. Mungkin sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi kondisi jalan yang baru saja kami lewati. Juga sedikit kejadian tak terduga yang membuatku ingin mengiris bibir Ten sampai tak berbentuk lagi. Aku harap Jaehyun tidak menyadarinya.

Kuabaikan tubuh yang lengket dengan keringat. Meski tidak terlalu pandai memasak, tapi pengalaman selama 5 tahun sudah mengasah kemampuanku dengan baik. Selama itu aku berusaha melayani Jaehyun sebisaku dan untungnya dia tidak pernah protes, pun menyanjungku. Dia hanya bertindak sebagai penerima yang pasif, yang benar-benar menerima saja apa yang diberikan orang padanya.

"Aku bisa kerjakan sisanya, kau bisa mandi sekarang."

Dari belakang, Jaehyun telah berdiri dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Masakanku sudah matang, dia hanya cukup meletakkan di piring dan mangkuk saja.

"Iya."

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar kami disamping dapur. Disana baju kerja Jaehyun tergeletak tak elit di kursi kerjanya. Menyebalkan, kebiasaan buruk yang tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Kuabaikan kain itu untuk lebih dulu membersihkan badan. Jaehyun bisa saja tidak sabar menunggu.

Secepat mungkin aku mandi dan hanya melewatkan 10 menit tak berarti. Untuk itu aku berjalan ke meja kerja Jaehyun lalu mengambil baju kerjanya di sana. Sedetik kuangkat kain itu, aroma yang familiar langsung menguar. Berdifusi dengan udara sekitar. Aroma yang kuyakini bukan milik Jaehyun karena aku hafal sekali bagaimana aroma suamiku.

Dalam kebingungan itu, ponsel Jaehyun di atas meja bergetar. Nomor tak dikenal. Aku menimang-nimang, haruskah kuangkat telepon ini atau kuserahkan saja langsung pada Jaehyun. Tapi, egoku menguasai. Kugeser tombol hijau di layar.

Hening...

Ada bunyi gemeresak di seberang yang menandakan seseorang ada di sana. Mungkin menunggu kata halo dari Jaehyun.

[Jaehyunnie... kau sudah sampai rumah?]

Deg!

Suara yang sama dengan wanita yang aroma parfumnya menempel di pakaian Jaehyun. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Mataku mulai memanas mendengar suara lembut yang pasti didambakan suamiku setiap saat.

[Jae, kenapa tidak menjawab? Hei! Kau harus tetap menepati janjimu untuk membeli baju bersamaku. Besok pagi, ok? Aku tunggu di apartemenku.]

Kuambil napas sebanyak yang paru-paruku bisa tampung. Mencoba menyalurkan lebih banyak oksigen ke otakku yang buntu dan jantungku yang terasa sakit.

"Manajer Bae? Maaf sudah lancang, tapi ini Doyoung."

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Love You**

.

CHAPTER 1

Warning! YAOI, Marriage life, **MPREG,** Angst gagal, TYPOS, Girly!Doyoung

Pair! Jaehyun X Doyoung

Slight! Jaehyun x Irene

NCT adalah punya Sment, Saya Cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

 **Doyoung Pov.**

"Manajer Bae? Maaf sudah lancang, tapi ini Doyoung. Jaehyun sedang memasak di dapur."

Di seberang sana Irene terperajat. Aku mendengar dari suara napasnya yang tertahan. Tak ada balasan.

"Doyoung..." Dan akhirnya Jaehyun datang. Dia membulatkan mata kala melihatku menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Jaehyun berteriak. Bersoraklah Irene-ssi, sekarang kau dengar kekasihmu baru saja membentak pasangannya.

Aku menyerahkan ponsel Jaehyun. "Maaf, kupikir kau masih tidak suka menerima telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Tapi, aku yakin kau telah hafal di luar kepala nomor tak bernama ini."

Setelah Jaehyun menerima ponselnya, aku berjalan keluar kamar. Memberinya sedikit privasi untuk bicara, atau mungkin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Irene.

Lima belas menit kemudian, dia datang ke dapur. Aku menunggunya dengan makanan yang nyaris basi di atas meja.

Makan malam kami diisi dengan kesunyian yang sudah biasa terjadi. Jeno, biasanya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dengan semangat bercerita pada kedua orang tuanya tentang apa yang dia alami seharian. Tapi, malam ini dia tidak ada. Dan hanya kami berdua. Keadaan dimana akhirnya aku menyelami masa lalu saat kami baru saja menikah karena perjodohan.

Alasanku sendiri mau menikah dengan Jaehyun adalah, 'kenapa tidak?' Kami berteman dengan baik juga telah mengerti satu sama lain. Kukira dia juga berpikiran hal yang sama. Namun, saat itu aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa akhirnya, setelah kami punya Jeno, dia tertambat pada seseorang. Seorang gadis cantik yang juga sangat baik dan berpendidikan tinggi. Kupikir setelah ada Jeno, pernikahan kami, yah... akan berjalan dengan begitu-begitu saja sampai akhir.

Jeno sedang dalam masa-masanya meniru. Dia senang sekali menirukan semua yang Jaehyun lakukan. Dia juga sangat suka berdekatan dengan ayahnya meski kesibukan selalu membuatnya harus bersabar. Tapi, dia juga butuh aku. Dia membutuhkanku lebih dari dia membutuhkan orang lain. Suatu saat, dimana semuanya akan bermuara? Aku takut akan akhir itu. Akhir yang mungkin menghancurkan buah hatiku.

"Doyoung... Kau menangis?"

"Hah?"

Kuusap pipiku. Benar saja, basah. Aku kelabakan.

"Aku agak pusing. Tinggalkan saja piringmu di situ, akan kucuci besok pagi."

Segera aku pergi dari sana menuju kamar. Sedikit aku ragu karena pada akhirnya Jaehyun pun akan masuk ke ruang yang sama. Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan.

.

 **Jaehyun Pov.**

[Maafkan aku]

Lagi-lagi kata maaf terdengar dari seberang sana. Aku tak mampu menyalahkannya yang juga sangat menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Istirahatlah dulu. Doyoung, aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Setelah itu sambungan telepon kami terputus. Aku masih punya satu pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Semoga berjalan lancar.

Malam ini, makanan Doyoung terasa lebih hambar dari biasanya. Seperti biasa, aku tidak mengeluh atapun berkomentar sedikit pun tentang makanan malam itu. Terlebih saat melihat keheningan yang sengaja dia ciptakan.

Rasanya begitu tersiksa harus tetap duduk disini dan menikmati makanan yang tak ingin kusentuh, sebenarnya. Pikiranku kacau. Tidak bisa kutebak isi kepala Doyoung sekarang, melihat sikapnya yang biasa-biasa saja.

Aku ingin membuat langkah baru. Berusaha menjelaskan semua yang telah diucapkan Irene di telepon tadi adalah semata-mata hanya ajakan pergi biasa yang bahkan sudah dia tahu adanya.

Saat aku ingin menyuarakan isi pikiranku, kulihat dia menangis dalam diam. Masih dengan makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya. Aku terdiam.

"Doyoung... Kau menangis?"

"Hah?" dia terperajat lalu mengusap kasar pipinya. Beberapa saat ia kehilangan fokus akan pandangannya sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kursi. "Aku agak pusing. Tinggalkan saja piringmu di situ, akan kucuci besok pagi."

Lantas dia pergi begitu saja tanpa menengok kebelakang lagi.

Aku menghela napas. Tentu perkatannya itu tidak aku turuti. Setelah selesai membereskan meja makan, aku menyusulnya ke kamar.

Gundukan besar di balik selimut tak menjadi jaminan seseorang di baliknya telah terlelap. Aku tahu persis bagaimana cara pasanganku itu tidur, cukup dengan pengalaman kami 5 tahun ke belakang.

"Doyoung..." kuraih bahunya. Segera setelah itu tubuh Doyoung menegang. Seakan tak siap menerima impuls sentuhan yang kuberikan padanya. " _We need to talk."_

Tak ada respon darinya. Sekali lagi kusentuh pundak itu. Kali ini dengan guncangan kecil.

" _Please Doyoung. We can't live like this anymore."_

" _What do you want to talk? It's midnight. We need sleep more than make a useless conversation."_

Kalimat yang cukup panjang untuk seseorang yang mungkin telah tertidur. Menguatkan perkiraanku bahwa dia benar-benar masih terjaga. Kuhidupkan lampu di meja nakas. Warna oranye beradiasi ke segala sudut kamar. Doyoung merasa terganggu dengan itu hingga akhirnya terduduk di ranjang sambil menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang merah. Tak ada yang mengejutkanku begitu melihat Doyoung yang seperti ini. Tak ada yang kusesali untuk telah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Doyoung, kurasa sudah saatnya kita berhenti."

"Berhenti? Berhenti dari apa?"

Disibaknya selimut tebal yang sempat membungkus tubuhnya. Doyoung berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian kami. Benda persegi yang membuat aroma pakaian kami selalu sama selama 5 tahun. Dia mengambil jaket tipis lalu memakainya.

Melihat gelagatnya yang hendak lari, aku mendekatinya.

"Kita belum selesai."

Doyoung tak mengindahkanku dan tetap menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi. Ia hendak mengambil kunci mobil miliknya yang bahkan nyaris tak pernah dia sentuh. Aku meraih kunci itu.

"Doyoung."

"Jaehyun, biarkan aku pergi, ok?"

"Silahkan pergi kemana pun! Tapi, setelah kita bicara."

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tak mencoba untuk merebut kunci mobil dari tanganku jika memang dia ingin pergi. Kenapa dia lebih memilih diam? Apakah hanya segitu usahanya?

"Doyoung..."

"Aku tidak marah Jae," ucapnya yang membuatku bingung. "Walaupun kau mengencani seribu wanita di luar sana dan menganggapku selalu tak pernah tahu, aku tidak pernah marah ataupun merasa kecewa. Asal kau tahu saja."

Kami tidak punya dasar apapun untuk membangun hubungan ini. Hanya bermodalkan kata 'iya' yang bahkan sedikitpun tak kami pikirkan, sekarang berbuntut kebingungan tiada akhir. Aku sudah duga dia tidak memikirkan masalah Irene, namun dia menangis. Dan kenapa dia menangis jika dia tidak sakit hati dengan hubunganku bersama Irene?

Aku, menyimpan sebuah kertas dengan dua kolom tanda tangan di balik lukisan dinding. Sudah kusiapkan setahun lalu, saat pertemuanku dengan Irene semakin intens hingga membawa perasaan aneh yang kuanggap sebagai cinta, ketertarikan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya pada siapapun.

"Kami memulainya sejak lama. "

"Aku tahu. Semua orang di kantor membicarakannya dan kau pikir setuli apa pasanganmu ini? Hah! Pasangan... lucunya kata itu terdengar sekarang."

"Doyoung, aku akan langsung ke inti. Aku mencintai Irene. Melebihi semua yang bisa kurasakan untukmu. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Jadi-"

"Aku juga tidak bisa melepaskanmu!"

.

 **Doyoung Pov**

Aku terengah. Menutupi kebutuhan oksigenku yang terburu dalam aliran darah yang mendidih dalam nadinya. Tak kusangka akhirnya keluar juga. Kemarahan yang selama ini tak mau aku rasakan.

Jaehyun terhenyak di tempatnya berdiri sesaat setelah teriakanku menggema di kamar. Matanya menyiratkan kebingungan yang memperlihatkan kedunguan seorang Jung Yoon Oh. Benar, tunjukkan terus ekspresi kebodohan itu di depanku. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku bahagia darimu adalah itu. Hanya itu. Sungguh mengesalkan.

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu surat perceraian yang kau sembunyikan di balik lukisan itu." Lukisan yang sengaja kami beli berdua untuk menghias kamar monokrom kami. Kutunjuk dengan penuh kebencian. "Sebegitu inginnya kau berpisah denganku sampai-sampai kau membuatnya sejak lama."

"Aku memikirkan dengan matang masa depanku dengan Irene. Hanya saja waktu tidak pernah menunjukkan ketepatannya padaku untuk menyerahkan surat itu padamu."

"Jangan gila. Aku tidak akan menandatanganinya."

Kudekati lukisan itu lalu kulempar benda itu ke lantai. Bunyi kaca yang pecah berhamburan seakan mensuarakan hubungan kami yang sebenarnya. Kertas di balik lukisan tergeletak di lantai. Aku mendekatinya.

"Doyoung! Jangan bergerak!"

Terlambat Jaehyun. Jika kau berniat melindungiku, seharusnya tak kau lakukan ini sejak awal.

Pecahan kaca langsung menusuk kakiku yang telanjang. Demi meraih benda di dalam amplop coklat muda di dekat tempat tidur, darahku mengalir kemana-mana. Jaehyun hanya menatap dari jauh. Dia berhasil berjalan mundur kala aku melempar lukisan ke lantai. Syukurlah, ternyata memang hanya aku yang selama ini mau terluka. Paling tidak aku tidak melukainya.

"Kertas ini tak akan pernah sampai ke pengadilan Jaehyun-ah."

 **SRET!**

Hancur semua masa depanmu, sayangku. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau berpikir untuk meninggalkanku untuk wanita itu. Baik, kencani! Kencani semua yang ingin kau cintai. Peluk tubuh mereka, dekap mereka dan hamili mereka sampai puas. Terserah kau mau apakan jajaran jalang itu dia atas ranjang. Tapi, jangan kau mainkan aku di atas kertas yang menjadi satu-satunya bukti bahwa kau hanya milikku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan hidupmu dengan Irene sementara aku disini... Bahkan hanya ingin hidup demi cintaku. Demi Jeno-ku. Demi Jeno kita."

Jaehyun kehilangan kata-katanya. Sebagai pengganti, kulihat matanya yang berkaca. Tak henti melirik kakiku yang entah sudah jadi apa di bawah sana.

"Kalau kau akhirnya bersama Irene, lalu Jeno bagaimana? Kau mau meninggalkannya hanya denganku? Kau ingin melihat anak kecil itu itu tumbuh sendirian tanpamu? APA YANG KAU MAU!? JAWAB!"

"Doyoung-ah, kemari sayang. Jangan berdiri disana kumohon."

Jijik. Dia menjijikan. Aku tidak percaya telah hidup dan tidur bersama dengannya sama ini. Bahkan aku melayaninya dan mendesah di bawahnya. Kenapa aku mau?

"Kalau kau bisa berbuat se-egois itu, apa aku juga boleh melakukannya. Sudah lama pula aku ingin melakukan ini..."

"DOYOUNG!"

Aku meraih pecahan kaca besar di dekat kakiku. Sudah berubah merah berkat darah yang semakin tak terkendali mengalir dari telapak kakiku yang sudah kebas. Aku mengarahkannya ke leher. Tentu aku ingin mati setiap kali memikirkan suamiku sendiri dengan santai berselingkuh sementara ia punya anak yang harus dia sayangi serta aku, yang paling tidak dia jaga perasannya.

"Kalau aku mati, Jeno akan sendirian jika kau memilih bersama Irene. Kalau aku mati..." Tubuhku bergetar. Sudah sampai limit sepertinya raga ini untuk bertahan. Dengan sedikit lagi kesadaran yang aku punya, kuusap perutku. "Kau tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk melihat adiknya Jeno."

Pikirkan Jaehyun. Aku tak mau mati sekarang hanya karena bajingan sepertimu. Dan aku tak ingin anak-anakku mati rasa karena punya ayah sebajingan dirimu. Bukankah aku pasangan yang baik? Aku mencoba membuatmu terlihat seperti hero di depan mereka, Jeno juga sesuatu yang belum terlihat. Aku tidak ingin mereka melihatmu sebagai seseorang yang tidak mencintai ibunya. Aku tidak ingin mereka melihatmu sebagai laki-laki yang mendamba orang lain ketika dirinya telah ada yang memiliki. Kau tidak boleh sebangsat itu di mata mereka. Tidak boleh.

Buram. Tubuhku limbung. Perutku sakit setengah mati.

Sayang, jangan pergi ya. Ibu masih menginginkanmu.

.

 **Jaehyun Pov.**

 _Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku yakin kau pun sudah tahu._

 _Walau kau menangis, hatiku tidak akan terasa sakit._

 _Aku hanya tidak mencintamu._

 _Tidak ada alasan lain untuk menjelaskannya. Seperti saat kau jatuh cinta, kau tidak perlu mengungkapkan kenapa kau jatuh cinta._

 _Aku bahkan tak ingin mengatakan "maaf". Karena tidak mencintaimu bukanlah salahku._

 _Hanya itu._

 _Itulah yang sebenarnya aku rasakan._

 _Aku tidak mencintaimu._

Semua itu tak lagi berarti. Sekarang, tubuh lemah yang tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur membuatku tak mampu berpikir. Aku kehilangan seluruh dari kewarasanku untuk tetap diam dan tenang. Rasa bersalah menghantamku begitu besar. Sekarang aku ketakutan dengan diriku sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa kulakukan semua ke-egoisan ini?

Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir untuk berkhianat? Berkhianat pada anak-anakku sendiri.

"Jaehyun, lukamu harus diobati."

"Pergilah eomma..."

"Jae, demi Tuhan. Kakimu tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah!"

"DOYOUNG JUGA BEGITU!"

Suara tangis langsung pecah begitu teriakanku keluar. Jeno meringkuk dalam pelukan ayah di sofa.

Aku tak bisa tinggal diam.

"Jeno sayang. Maafkan appa. Appa tidak bermaksud begitu pada halmonie."

Jeno semakin menangis ketika kudekati. Rasanya begitu hancur saat anakmu sendiri merasa takut padamu. Aku tidak mengerti. Seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku bagaimana cara untuk menebus semua kesalahan ini.

Jeno bukan anak manja. Dia sangat kuat. Bahkan setelah tiga hari Doyoung terbaring di sana tak bergerak, anak ini tidak rewel. Baru kali ini kusadari betapa hebat Doyoung mendidik anak kami.

Lagi, perasaan bersalah itu muncul menghantamku.

"Eomma akan suruh perawat datang kemari untuk mengobati kakimu. Sementara itu, Jeno biar kami ajak keluar."

Aku tak memprotes apapun yang dikatakan ibu sekarang. Hanya dia yang bisa berpikir waras saat ini. Ayah bahkan nyaris membunuhku kala Doyoung masuk ruang operasi saking gilanya.

"Eungh..."

Suara sekecil apapun akan terdengar di ruang sunyi itu. Aku mendapati Doyoung menggerakkan kelopak matanya yang diikuti sepasang manik kelinci muncul malu-malu dari balik sana.

"Kau bangun. Ya Tuhan..."

Tak sanggup aku menahan rasa bahagia. Kupeluk tubuh ringkih itu tanpa berpikir dua kali akankah aku dapat menyakitinya lagi atau tidak.

"Kenapa aku disini? Terakhir kita..."

"Kau pingsan."

Jangan lanjutkan pertanyaannya Doyoung-ah.

"Aku pingsan?"

"Ya. Tiga hari."

Kulepas pelukan darinya. Matanya terlihat bingung. Lalu sebuah keberanian muncul dalam diriku.

"Kita, kehilangan adiknya Jeno."

.

 **Doyoung Pov.**

Sudah seminggu aku terduduk di ranjang tanpa melakukan apapun. Eommoni maupun abonim tak mengijinkanku bergerak berlebihan. Padahal aku sangat ingin jalan-jalan. Sekarang Jaehyun, yang entah mengapa selalu ada di dekatku, sedang pergi. Akhirnya aku bisa menghirup napas dengan bebas tanpa tekanan yang dia buat hanya dari eksistnsinya di sekitarku.

Kulihat jendela di sisi kiri. Bangunan tinggi kota Seoul menjulang, nampak dari sana. Aku jadi merindukan kantor.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Pintu masuk diketuk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya seseorang muncul dari baliknya. Jantungku berdegup kencang kala mengenali sosok cantik yang membawa buket bunga di tangannya itu.

"Sekretaris Kim, aku datang menjenguk."

Tak ada orang lain di belakang gadis itu. Memang, karyawan kantor telah datang kemarin tanpanya. Kupikir dia sedang berlonjak kegirangan karena aku sekarat.

"Waktumu luang juga, manager Bae. Sekarang bukankah masih jam kantor?"

"Iya begitulah... aku punya izin khusus."

Izin dari kekasihmu? Oh, masihkah itu berlaku setelah semua ini terjadi? Kau masih saja punya keistimewaan?

"Aku akan taruh ini di vas."

"Tidak. Aku suka bunga yang ada di vas. Kau bisa taruh milikmu di meja."

Aku menghentikan aksi lancangnya untuk menurunkan bunga liar dari Jeno di dalam vas kaca. Ia terlihat bingung. Tentu saja dibandingkan bunga kecil kuning itu, mawar dan baby breath Irene terlihat lebih indah. Namun, apalah arti kata indah jika orang yang memberikannya adalah dia. Semua jadi terlihat buruk.

"Bunga itu sudah layu..."

"Itu dari anakku. Jangan coba-coba kau sentuh."

Lalu dia benar-benar diam di tempatnya berdiri. Aku tak suruh dia untuk duduk. Aku tak ingin menyambutnya. Diam-diam aku mengharapkan Jaehyun datang segera. Hubungan kami sejak aku siuman terasa semakin jauh, namun dia menunjukkan usaha untuk selalu dekat denganku. Ingin sekali rasanya kutunjukkan pada Irene bagaimana kami tak terpisahkan. Bagaimanapun juga.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. Sangat baik untuk ukuran ibu yang kehilangan anaknya."

"Pasti sulit bagimu. Aku turut berduka."

Semakin sulit karena kau dengan lancang menghadapku dengan wajah menyesal itu. Kau pikir karena siapa semua ini terjadi? Tidak punyakah kau selembar cermin saja di rumah untuk berkaca betapa menyebalkannya mukamu saat ini?

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang meski hatiku bergejolak. Hanya sabar yang bisa kuusahakan sampai dia akhirnya sadar diri untuk pulang. Namun, saat-saat itu tak kunjung tiba.

"Ya. Sangat sulit. Kau akan merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat kau punya anak nanti." Dia tersenyum cantik. Rona merah di pipinya terlihat jelas sampai aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang? "Tapi, kuharap anakmu itu bukanlah milik suamiku."

Senyuman di wajahnya memudar dengan pelan. Jelas tertangkap olehku apa yang dia pikirkan barusan. Amarah membakar emosiku. Rasanya ingin kujambak rambut jalang itu sampai rontok semua karena telah tak tahu malunya memikirkan Jaehyun di depanku. Di hadapanku yang saat ini telah kehilangan setengah dari kehidupannya.

"Doyoung-sshi, kau ini bicara apa?"

"Jangan kau pikir aku bodoh. Aku punya mata dan telinga untuk cukup tahu bagaimana kau bermain api dengan Jaehyun di belakangku."

Dengan tajam kutatap matanya. Aku tidak boleh takut, aku tidak boleh kalah. Semua yang kupendam selama 12 bulan ini, tak ingin aku simpan sendiri lagi. Aku harus bertindak tegas untuk memberitahunya tentang posisinya yang sebenarnya. Bahwa tidak ada peran yang bisa dia gantikan di dunia ini. Termasuk peran sebagai istri Jaehyun.

"Dengar baik-baik, Bae Joo Hyun. Aku tidak peduli dimanakah peranku saat ini dalam kehidupanmu, mungkin tokoh jahat yang merebut cintamu atau mungkin seseorang yang akan membuatmu kehilangan cintamu untuk selamanya, sedikitpun aku tidak peduli. Disini aku ingin pertegas padamu bahwa Jaehyun adalah milikku. Jangan sekalipun berpikir bisa merebutnya karena itu seratus persen tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia adalah ayah dari semua anakku dan dia adalah suamiku."

Irene tak menjawab sedikitpun. Matanya telah memerah dan sedetik kemudian dia menangis. Entah karena kesedihan atau penyesalannya. Sekarang aku merasa sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi orang jahat untuknya. Tapi, jika aku tidak melakukan ini, aku akan jadi orang yang jahat bagi anak-anakku. AH! Sialan! Sekarang bahkan aku hanya punya Jeno.

"Kau cantik, berpendidikan, juga baik. Seandainya kau tidak mencoba merebut pasangan orang lain, kau sangat sempurna. Sadarlah cantik, mimpi-mimpi tentang masa depanmu dengan Jaehyun tidak akan pernah jadi kenyataan."

"Doyoung-sshi, aku mencintainya. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya."

"Aku juga mencintainya! Karena dia ayah dari anakku maka dari itu aku harus mencintainya. Sangat sulit bahkan setelah apa yang dia lakukan denganmu, _but there is no choice._ Rasa cinta kita padanya sangat berbeda. Aku mencintainya karena aku harus, sedangkan kau... mungkin hanya perasaan yang itu-itu saja."

Aku melihat siluet Jaehyun dari kaca buram di pintu. Dia datang dan mendengar semuanya. Namun, mungkin tak tahu betapa banyaknya air mata yang kekasihnya telah tumpahkan. Yang akan dia tahu setelah melihat Irene adalah betapa jahatnya aku memperlakukan dia.

"Ini perasaan cinta yang didasari oleh tanggung jawab, komitmen, serta janji. Tak mudah buatku bertahan dengannya yang bajingan. Tapi aku punya sosok lain yang ingin terus aku jaga. Sosok yang muncul dari rasa cinta penuh dasar itu. _I have a kid, almous kids if you're not here and broke our compass."_

.

 **Jaehyun Pov.**

Tubuhku menegang. Rasanya bahuku hampir copot tertimpa beban berat saat dokter mengatakan Doyoung kehilangan bayinya. Bayi kami yang tak pernah kutahu keberadaannya. Usia si kecil itu 14 minggu. Dan dokter bilang perkembangannya memang tidak bagus sejak awal karena stress berkepanjangan si ibu.

Ini salahku. Dosaku begitu besar sampai anakku sendiri tak mau untuk melihatku barang sekali saja. Rasanya sangat hancur. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memperhitungkan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Aku tidak tahu bayi lain bisa saja datang saat aku bersenang-senang dengan dua orang di saat yang sama. Aku kehilangan akal sehat.

Bayi merah yang lucu. Bahkan dengan darah segar di sekelilingnya, dimataku dia sangat sangat lucu. Seandainya saja dia punya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama, seandainya saja dia bisa mendengar dan memberiku kesempatan untuk meminta maaf.

"Jangan bercanda... kau bahkan tidak tahu aku hamil, Jae."

Dengan kelemahan tubuhnya, Doyoung berusaha memukulku. Air matanya menumpuk di pelupuk mata.

"Maafkan aku..."

Napasnya terputus sesaat. Tak sedetikpun dia melepaskan kontak mata kami. Aku merasakan kesedihan itu Doyoung, aku merasakannya.

"Kenapa? KENAPA!?"

Doyoung langsung terduduk dan berteriak padaku. Seakan tak dia rasakan luka jahit di perutnya, dia bergerak liar. Kupeluk tubuhnya seerat mungkin.

"Doyoung tenang. Tenang sayang..."

"Kenapa kau mengambilnya? Aku bisa membesarkannya, Jae. AKU BISA WALAU TANPA KAMU!"

Seandainya dia memang benar-benar bisa bertahan pun, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian Doyoung...

"Maaf... Maaf..."

.

Pagi ini aku pergi ke kantor untuk mengecek segala sesuatu. Semenjak Doyoung terbaring di rumah sakit, pekerjaan tak sedikitpun kusentuh. Mereka kutinggal terabaikan, toh ayah juga tak memintaku untuk kembali bekerja di saat kondisi Doyoung sedang seperti sekarang.

Kuhabiskan setengah hari di ruang kerja sebelum akhirnya kembali ke rumah sakit. Pintu geser itu hampir kubuka saat kudengar suara Doyoung yang bicara dengan serius di dalam sana. Seseorang yang lain sepertinya tengah mendengarkannya.

Beberapa saat terlewati. Mataku membulat mendengar semua yang sudah terucap olehnya. Dan dari sana aku tahu siapa orang yang sedang dia ajak bicara.

 **GRAK!**

Pintu itu terbuka dengan lebar. Sesosok perempuan cantik keluar dari dalam sana dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia menabrakku. Matanya yang merah dengan air mata mengalir deras membuatku merasa begitu sakit melihatnya. Namun, dia tak menghentikan langkah walau tahu orang yang dia tabrak adalah aku. Langkahnya semakin jauh sampai akhirnya tak terlihat di tikungan lorong.

Kulihat Doyoung yang duduk manis di ranjangnya. Entah mengapa tak ada sedikitpun rasa marahku padanya karena telah membuat Irene menangis seperti itu.

Dia menatapku tanpa kejelasan yang pasti dalam jarak yang cukup jauh ini. Ketegaran tergambar dari bahunya yang mulai naik juga napasnya yang begitu teratur. Aku hendak berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kejar dia."

"Tapi,..."

"Semua yang aku katakan adalah dari sudut pandangku. Setelah ini aku serahkan semua keputusan padamu Jaehyun. Apakah perkataanku ini akan jadi omong kosong atau sesuatu yang akan terjadi, kesimpulannya ada pada apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang."

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari. Mengejar Irene.

.

 **Author Pov**

"APPA!"

Teriakan nyaring seorang anak kecil berbaur dengan kebisingan di sekitarnya. Dengan langkah yang dia rasa besar-besar, Jeno berlari mendekati Doyoung yang setia menunggu di depan gebang.

"Aigoo... jangan lari-lari. Nanti jatuh!" Meski begitu Doyoung tetap menyambut Jeno ke dalam pelukannya. "Jadi, apa yang dilakukan jagoan appa di sekolah hari ini?"

Doyoung berjalan menjauhi taman kanak-kanak yang merupakan sekolah baru Jeno. Dia tersenyum pada setiap orang tua yang melakukan pekerjaan yang sama dengannya, menjemput anak mereka, sambil menunggu jawaban dari Jeno.

"Hari ini Jeno mengenalkan diri ke teman-teman. Mereka semua tertawa karena Jeno tidak bagus pakai bahasa China. Tapi, ada Renjun yang bisa bahasa Korea jadi kami berteman. Ada Chen Lee juga sih... tapi, dia terus saja menarik Renjun menjauh dariku. Benar-benar deh! Di Korea diganggu Mark, disini di ganggu Chen Lee. Menyebalkan!"

Uraian panjang sang anak hanya membuat Doyoung tertawa kecil. Tidak tahu harus menanggapinya dari mana.

"Sore Doyoung!" seseorang menyapa Doyoung dari dalam sebuah restoran. Kun, laki-laki itu menyapanya dengan bahasa Korea yang pas-pasan.

"Oh! Halo Kun."

"Annyeong Kun samchon..."

"Heih, pakai bahasa China dong Jen..." Tegur Doyoung yang langsung membuat Jeno menepuk dahi. Dia mengulangi sapaannya pada Kun dalam bahasa China setelahnya.

"Mau mampir?"

"Tidak-tidak. Sampaikan salamku saja pada Sicheng."

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi penolakan sang teman baru.

Doyoung kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Kali ini ia menurunkan Jeno dan menggandeng tangannya.

Matanya tak lepas menelusuri pemandangan kota Shanghai yang indah di musim panas. Pagi tadi hujan, jalanan masih cukup basah untuk dinikmati kesegarannya.

Setelah cukup pulih beberapa bulan yang lalu, mereka memang pindah ke Shanghai. Dengan alasan memulai semuanya dari awal. Doyoung ingin melupakan semua kenangan buruk yang terjadi di Seoul. Dia tidak ingin melihat Irene berkeliaran, dia tidak ingin dihantui perasaan cemas tiap kali Jeno menatap Jaehyun. Dia ingin mereset semuanya. Dengan Jeno yang semakin hari semakin tampan dalam pengawasannya.

"Letakkan sepatumu dengan benar hayo..." Doyoung membantu Jeno meletakkan sepatunya di rak sebelum mereka masuk lebih dalam ke apartemen kecil yang sengaja mereka beli.

"Jeno capek ya?" ditariknya Jeno ke pangkuannya.

Jeno mengangguk kecil sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Doyoung.

"Yah! Kalau pulang, seharusnya kalian bilang 'kami pulang' begitu. Kenapa langsung duduk?"

Sesosok namja berparas rupawan muncul dari dapur dengan apron bunga-bunga pink melekat di tubuhnya. Dia kelihatan kesal melihat dua orang yang tengah bermalas-malasan di sofa sementara ia sibuk membuat makan malam.

"Kami pulang/Jeno pulang..." ucap Jeno dan Doyoung serempak tanpa bergerak dari posisinya.

"Kalian ini... Sudah, Jeno mandi dulu sana. Biar appa membantu daddy menyiapkan makan malam. Dan jangan berkilah untuk menghindar dari pekerjaanmu ini Doyoung-sshi..."

Sebenarnya Doyoung lebih suka memandikan Jeno ketimbang harus memasak. Dia menyerah untuk urusan dapur yang semacam itu. Jaehyun mulai bawel soal rasa masakannya yang tidak enak beberapa waktu belakangan. Padahal selama ini dia diam saja dan memakannya dengan baik. Doyoung lebih kesal lagi saat mendapati rasa masakan Jaehyun sangat enak tapi namja itu sangat ogah masuk dapur. Dia merasa ditipu. Lima tahun dia mencoba memakan seluruh makanan gagal yang dia buat padahal dihadapannya ada seseorang yang kemampuan memasaknya tidak main-main.

"Aku benci memasak."

"Aku lebih benci makan masakanmu."

.

Bintang di Shanghai tak berbeda jauh dengan Seoul. Nyaris menghilang sepenuhnya. Namun, bukan berarti hal itu menjadikan kedua laki-laki yang tengah duduk di balkon berhenti menatap langit. Mereka menikmati seluruh moment ketika sewaktu-waktu bintang muncul sekejap lalu kembali menghilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan siang ini di kantor?" tanya Doyoung.

"Seperti biasa lah. Menandatangani ini itu. Bedanya, sekarang seorang wanita cantik yang mengantarkan seluruh berkasnya ke mejaku."

"Apa!?"

"Hahaha! Jangan langsung naik pitam begitu. Dia sudah menikah dan usianya hampir kepala 4. Kau ini cepat sekali cemburunya."

"Cemburu apanya? Dasar mata keranjang."

Doyoung berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dengan membuang muka. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah tertawa Jaehyun yang jenaka. Belum lagi karena dia yang sudah membuat Jaehyun tertawa seperti itu.

"Lalu, apa yang kalu lakukan hari ini, nyonya Jung?"

"Owh! Shit! Tidakkah kau lihat batang di antara kakiku saat kita di atas ranjang? Aku laki-laki!"

"Bagaiamanapun juga kau tetap nyonya Jung yang melahirkan penerus keluarga ini."

Helaan napas kasar di terbangkan Doyoung ke udara. Dia merasa tidak punya argumen untuk membantah Jaehyun. "Sepanjang hari ini aku terus berpikir bagaimana cara untuk kembali menjadi sekretarismu."

"Lupakan segera keinginan itu, tidak akan pernah kukabulkan. Kau harus tinggal di rumah dan tetap sehat."

"Aku sehat Jung! Demi Tuhan, aku bisa berlari keliling Shanghai jika kau mau!"

" _Oh my god_! Tolong jangan katakan itu! Membayangkannya saja aku tidak berani."

Perbedaan yang paling mengganggu Doyoung dari semua ini adalah perubahan Jaehyun yang overprotektif. Seakan-akan jika dia keluar dari apartemen sejengkal saja, dia akan langsung tertular virus ebola. Dia sudah berkali-kali protes, namun Jaehyun tetap tidak mengubah keputusannya untuk mendekamkan Doyoung di apartemen. Mengurus ini dan itu di dalam rumah.

"Jeno suka dengan sekolahnya. Dia punya teman bernama Renjun dan Chen Lee. Kupikir mereka akan jadi teman dekat."

" _Jinjja?_ Syukurlah. Sulit sekali membujuknya untuk kembali bersekolah di sini. Sepertinya dia mudah rindu pada Mark dan Jaemin sampai sempat tidak ingin berteman dengan yang lain."

"Yang penting sekarang dia sudah mau bersekolah dan punya teman."

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung di sebelahnya. Diam-diam dia memuji seluruh hal yang Doyoung punya, termasuk kekurangannya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul kala ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Irene dan memantapkan hati untuk menepati janji dan komitmen dengan Doyoung. Bukan sesuatu yang mudah dan instan, dia butuh waktu cukup lama. Bahkan, dia yang mengajak keluarga kecilnya untuk pindah ke kota ini demi meninggalkan kenangan buruk mereka di Seoul. Keputusan awal sebagai bukti dari kesungguhannya untuk berubah.

"Ada kabar dari Seoul. Katanya yang menggantikan posisimu adalah manager Bae. Benarkah?"

"Kau tahu dari Ten? Wah, kalian benar-benar sahabat sejati rupanya. Kupikir pertemanan kalian berakhir begitu saja saat kita pindah."

"Enak saja. Siapa bilang begitu? Bahkan dia berniat mengunjungi kita disini akhir tahun dengan Johnny."

"Johnny, Johnny penyiar radio yang waktu itu menyampaikan pesan Ten untukmu?"

"Iya beg-"

Kalimat Doyoung terputus di tengah jalan. Dia menatap horor pada Jaehyun yang menatapnya jahil. Seketika ia merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Maaf, Jaehyun."

Doyoung memutus kontak mata mereka lalu tertunduk. Tangannya dengan usil memainkan jemarinya di atas pangkuan.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu." Jaehyun mencoba menuntun Doyoung untuk kembali menatap ke arahnya. Diraihnya dagu namja itu, namun dia menolak. "Hei, lihat aku..."

"Seharusnya kau tidak mendengar itu. Setidaknya jangan dari orang lain. Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman saat itu 'kan?"

Kesal karena Doyoung tak juga mengikuti keinginannya, Jaehyun memilih bergerak. Ia berlutut di hadapan Doyoung hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana penyesalan tercetak di wajah pasangannya itu.

"Awalnya memang aku cukup terkejut. Tapi, sekarang aku bersyukur telah mendengarnya. Kalimat Johnny itu seperti titik cerah saat kau terlalu bersikap acuh dan seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan apa yang aku lakukan dengan Irene. Aku seakan tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya terluka. Meski begitu, aku belum juga berniat untuk berubah. Hal itu membuatku merasa semakin buruk." Jaehyun ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang. "Kalau ada seseorang yang harus minta maaf diantara kita, dia itu aku."

Keheningan tercipta setelahnya.

Alam seakan mengambil alih waktu mereka.

Doyoung ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun ditelannya kembali.

Jaehyun menunggu Doyoung mengucapkan sesuatu namun dia hanya mendapatkan sebuah penantian panjang.

"Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu padamu tentang hari ini." Jaehyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. "Hari ini Irene kembali menghubungiku setelah sekian lama. Dia bilang ia merindukanku."

Jaehyun menyerahkan ponselnya yang menampilkan riwayat percakapan mereka siang ini. Tanpa ragu ia menyodorkan benda persegi panjang itu pada Doyoung.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku menghargai privasimu, Jae."

Doyoung menolak untuk melihatnya. Namun Jaehyun bersikeras. "Ini salah satu cara agar kita bisa saling percaya. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku, Doyoung. Untuk besok dan seterusnya. Aku akan bawa keluarga kita pada akhir yang bahagia. Aku ingin buat kau dan Jeno bahagia. Dan aku butuh kepercayaan darimu sekali lagi. Aku butuh kamu."

Saat ini, Doyoung merasa sesuatu di dalam dirinya telah utuh. Ia merasa usahanya telah mengutuhkan perasaan itu.

Alih-alih mengambil ponsel Jaehyun, Doyoung lebih memilih menggenggam tangan sang pemilik ponsel.

"Aku sudah percaya padamu. Sejak kau berlari padaku setelah menemui Irene dan mengatakan kau memilihku. Jadi aku tidak butuh bukti lagi."

Jaehyun merasa sedikit penyesalannya karena meninggalkan Irene sirna. Musnah bersamaan dengan senyum Doyoung yang baru ia sadari begitu lucu. Satu lagi kelebihan Doyoung yang akan ia puji seumur hidupnya.

"Terima kasih..."

Namja itu menarik Doyoung ke dalam pelukannya. Melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang timbul berkat hujan rintik tengah malam ini. Sembari menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya, Jaehyun menyalurkan pula seluruh rasa terima kasih pada Doyoung yang terus bersabar dan terus mau berjuang untuk tetap hidup bersamanya. Sekarang dia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih ketimbang jatuh cinta.

" _Yes, I don't love you. But, i thought you deserve more than love from me, Doyoung. You have all of me."_

" _I don't love you too. However, you are the one in my mind everytime. Just, because you're my husband, my last destination."_

Bisakah kau bayangkan itu? Hubungan tanpa perasaan cinta yang biasa dirasakan setiap orang di tiap-tiap _stage_ kehidupan mereka? Perasaan yang terpusat pada satu orang dimana sang korban jatuh cinta merasa ingin memiliki orang lain untuk diri mereka sendiri. Cinta yang menimbulkan keegoisan belaka.

Doyoung tahu, Jaehyun tidak akan mungkin melupakan Irene dalam waktu yang singkat, boleh jadi malah tidak akan hilang bayangan wanita itu dari benaknya. Namun ia mencoba untuk mengerti dan menerima. Bagaimanapun setiap orang punya masa lalu, punya orang-orang yang mengisi masa lalu mereka dan berbagi bahagia dengan mereka. Doyoung tidak ingin merenggutnya. Dia juga tidak ingin merenggut cinta Jaehyun untuk Irene. Jikalau suatu saat nanti suaminya itu sepenuh berpaling padanya, lagi-lagi ia hanya akan bersyukur.

Saat ini dia sudah merasa sangat cukup dengan keberadaan Jaehyun di sampingnya. Sebagai orang yang bisa ia genggam tangannya ketika lelah, ketika ia mulai ragu dengan bagaimana mekanisme dunia ini bekerja. Yang pasti dia punya seseorang yang bisa dia ajak sama-sama sakit untuk melindungi anaknya, anak mereka. Jeno.

Jaehyun merasa ia telah melewati tahap kedewasaan yang semu. Rasanya ia telah benar-benar tumbuh dewasa dengan keputusan yang telah diambilnya untuk tetap bertahan bersama keluarganya. Meski itu berarti dia tak akan mendapatkan cinta yang dia damba.

Namun, Jaehyun tak lagi memikirkan kehebatan sebuah cinta. Ada banyak hal yang telah dia korbankan untuk perasaan pembawa petaka itu. Lebih buruknya, hal yang telah terkorbankan memiliki nilai lebih besar ketimbang cinta itu sendiri. Kasih sayang, janji, komitmen, serta tanggung jawab.

Jaehyun yakin akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan lain yang lebih besar ketika ia mengesampingkan masalah perasaan. Dan ia yakin akan menyesal sama besarnya ketika ia memilih untuk mempertahankan perasaannya. Memilih Irene toh bukan berarti mereka bakal bahagia selamanya. Karena di balik itu, akan ada Doyoung dan Jeno yang ia tinggalkan menderita.

Sekarang mereka ingin semuanya mengalir seperti yang seharusnya dengan keikhlasan juga rasa saling menerima. Suatu saat, mereka percaya akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau tidak merindukan adiknya Jeno?"

"Apa?"

Doyoung memproses pertanyaan Jaehyun dalam kepalanya. Dan hanya ada kesedihan yang muncul setelah itu. Namun, Jaehyun dengan peka menangkap sinyal tidak nyaman dari pasangannya. Jadi dia mencuri start dari bibir Doyoung.

"Kita bisa membuat penggantinya."

"Jae-Jaehyun..."

Sedetik kemudian, Jaehyun mendorong Doyoung masuk ke dalam apartemen. Seiring dengan itu ia mencium bibir Doyoung lagi dengan lebih dalam. Menggriliya di dalam rongga hangat itu sampai Doyoung mendorongnya menjauh.

" _What the_ -" Jaehyun mengikuti arah pandang Doyoung.

Seorang anak kecil tertidur dalam posisi duduk di sebelah pintu balkon. Boneka kelinci dari Jaemin –hadiah perpisahan- yang biasa ia peluk setiap tidur telah tergeletak di lantai. Menandakan begitu lamanya ia telah tertidur di sana.

"Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan dia disini?" dengan tanggap, Jaehyun menggendong Jeno. Takut jika terlalu lama tidur dalam posisi demikian, punggungnya akan sakit. Ia lalu membawa Jeno ke kamarnya. Doyoung mengambil boneka kelinci anaknya kemudian menyusul Jaehyun.

Di dalam kamar, Jaehyun telah menidurkan Jeno di tempat tidur. Doyoung meletakkan boneka di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melahirkan anak ke manis dia?"

"Dengan membuatnya bersamamu."

Tawa mereka pecah sudah.

"Appa, daddy... belicik!"protes Jeno dengan mata yang masih menutup. Beberapa saat kemudian ia telah terlelap kembali.

" _Aigoo... neomu yeppoda..."_

" _Gurae._ Daddy juga sedang sibuk kok. Ayo, pergi 'appanya Jeno'."

" _Kajja_ , 'daddynya Jeno'."

Tidak mencintai bukan berarti kita tidak hidup dengan bahagia.

.

.

END

.

A.N. Pada akhirnya mereka gak saling mencintai tapi tetap bahagia. WHY!? KENAPA AKU BIKIN MACEM INI!? Entahlah...

Terinspirasi dari kisah orang-orang yang katanya kalo udah nikah itu, rasa cintanya bakal kurang buat pasangan. Tapi, bukan berarti terus mereka bisa putus gitu aja kaya orang pacaran. Soalnya mereka mempertimbangkan pandangan orang, pandangan agama, terus komitmen juga, dan kalau ada anak mereka juga bakal memikirkan anak mereka juga. Ah! Pokoknya yang semacam itu lah... Menikah bukan sekedar formalitas buat menghalalkan ML doang, gitu katanya.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, fav atau follow~ lope you gaisss


End file.
